1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to invitational content and more specifically to rendering invitational content with a secondary application.
2. Introduction
Mobile devices have unlocked great potential for advertisers to see greater return on their investment. Mobile devices are such an important part of a user's life that they can collect very detailed information about the user that can in turn be used by an advertising server to effectively target advertisements to users that will be interested in those advertisements.
While targeting advertisements that are of interest to a user ultimately provides a benefit to both the user and the advertiser, the information potentially collected by a mobile device and shared and utilized by an adverting server can be highly sensitive. Accordingly, if a mobile device operating system is going to have access to such sensitive data, or collect such sensitive data it must do so in accordance with a published privacy policy.
Due to the sensitive nature of the information involved there is a continuing need to develop mechanisms to protect a user's private information, while still effectively targeting advertisements to the user.
A further problem with advertising on mobile devices is that given the small interfaces of these devices, the user interfaces of these devices must be highly refined to provide a good user experience. Unlike advertisements presented on more conventional computers with larger workspaces, user interfaces, and input devices which can afford to navigate a user away from a viewed web page or open a pop-up window, such actions cannot be tolerated in the mobile environment due to the resulting inconvenience to the user to have to navigate back to the originally viewed content after they are done interacting with the advertisement. Accordingly there is a need for a refined user interface and user experience for displaying advertisements within web pages on a mobile device.